June 26
by Geeky-and-Goth-531
Summary: Will and nico/ CHB to the vote on June 26. I know this s really over due. PRIDE ON!


**J** **u** **n** **e** **2** **6** **, 2015**

 **A/N: Hey, so I don't know if you all have heard, but the U.S. has LEGALISED GAY MARIAGE! I'm so happy. So I was on pinterest today and saw fan arts of Nico and Will discovering this, and inspiration struck me like lightning to Percy when Thalia is around.**

 **July 26:**

Will and Nico where in the Hades cabin sitting on Nico's bed. In front of them sat Will's laptop with a live news feed from the senate meeting. Nico was sitting in front of Will leaning into his boyfriend's chest; they both had a rainbow blanket draped over them from behind. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's chest and pulled him close. They had been watching the broadcast since it had begun that morning. This was it. This was the moment that dictated their future together. Of course even if the vote was in their favor, they wouldn't be able to get married for a couple more years, but they could wait, it was a big step after all. Deciding to spend the rest of your life with someone, you had to be certain that it's what you want, and you have to willing to make it last. Anyway, none of that would even be possible if the vote went homophobic.

"I wish they would hurry up, this is killing me." Nico said, squeezing Will's hand below the blanket. Will nuzzled the back of his boyfriend's neck gently.

"I know, it is me too, but don't worry they're about to vote," Will assured.

"Wh-what if they don't vote yes?" Nico asked, fear and worry clear in his voice. Will held him closer and kissed his check.

"Then we'll have to keep fighting this battle and pray for the future we do win, but until then, I'll still love you know no matter what they think." Nico turned around a little look his boyfriend in the eyes, a slight grin gracing { **hehe** } his lips.

"I'll always love you too, Will." He leaned up and kissed Will's cheek.

"It would just be nice to have the same opportunity as other couples when we're older." He admitted.

"Yeah, well we'll get there, if not today, than another." Will assured as they turned back toward the broadcast

All across camp daily activates had cease and ever camper was in a cabin watching the same broad cast as Will and Nico on various electronics. The whole camp were wide supporters of same sex marriage, not being raised with simple minded believes in the name of religion can do that. There was only about five same sex couples at came including Will and Nico, so this was extremely important to them and their siblings. Besides Greeks and Romans had never had anything against love. So when the senate meeting had been set for the 26nd of June the persistent and sudden camp counselors meeting on the subject he agreed. Surprisingly it had mainly been the straight campers to insist upon having this day free of activity, all wishing to support their friends and family. Then again with the possibility of the vote going 'no' most of the couples had been too nervous about the actual vote itself then watching the meeting. All together today was a strange and quiet day in camp half blood. Well it was, tell the results of the vote were revealed to the public. The results were read and had turned in favor of same sex couples. For a moment after words everything in camp remained silent, and then all hell broke out. Loud 'whoops' and cheering rang out from every cabin with a camper in side. The Demeter cabin and Hephaestus cabins had set up set up small canons in between each cabin the day before. Now almost ten different canons shot grass and glitter into the air. The Iris cabin accendtanly turned the majority of thing in the camp rainbow at the news. He Apollo cabin was blinding bright and it sounded as though a gay pride rioted had broken out in the Hermes cabin. A rainbow graced the sky above the camp stretching from the sound to the big house. Camper everywhere were cheering and hugging and kissing their significant other.

Inside the Hades Will and Nico looked at each other with identical chocked expressions. Then both broke into wide smiles. Tears were streaming down Nico's face as Will leaned forward and captured Nico's lips in a sweet and tender kiss. The kiss lost it innocence and quickly became a heated make out session with Will pinning Nico to the bed, the rainbow blanket draped over their lower halves. They broke apart when air was need. Will was hovering over Nico with his hands on either side of Nico's head; Nico's hands were wrapped around Will's hips. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, the party outside being ignored, then both boys broke into fits of laughter leaning their foreheads together. Their moment was ruined by Percy banging on the door.

"Nico! Will! Come on were all going to the beach to celebrate!" He called joyously before making his own way to the beach with Annabeth. Will and Nico looked at each other with wide grins.

"Shall we?" Will asked standing up and offering a hand to Nico. Nico took it and followed his boyfriend and the rest of the happy campers down to the beach. The rainbow blanket lay on the floor at the end of Nico's bed in a pile.

 **A/N: Hey, wow. I loved that. REVIEW IF YOU SUPPORT SAME SEX MARRIAGE! PRIDE ON!**

 **~Goth**


End file.
